Broadband systems typically have access terminals with fixed, or relatively fixed, locations. Links to and from the satellite are tightly controlled and static. This arrangement does not support a mobile terminal. In prior art systems designed for mobile terminals, signals are routed based upon signal strength and without prior knowledge of the allocation of system resources.
Generally, point-to-point systems do not track mobile terminals. The complexity associated with tracking and dynamically allocating routing mechanisms may overwhelm on-board processing capabilities or result in processing delays at the centralized network control center.